Palabras
by Adarae
Summary: Un RonHermione muy romanticon y dulce


Ron miraba el techo, lo llevaba mirando unas tres horas, o mas bien trescientas si es que le preguntaban su opinión.

Ha mirado unas tres mil veces el reloj que Harry le regaló, pero el maldito minutero debe estar atascado, porque juraría que apenas se ha movido y es absolutamente imposible que solo hayan pasado 4 minutos desde la última vez que lo comprobó.

Se pone las manos bajo la nuca e intenta contar ovejas, pero es muy aburrido así que piensa en snitchs, pero entonces imagina el estadio, los equipos y las jugadas, haciendo que el sueño huya despavorido ante el ruido de las gradas.

El sonido de la respiración de Harry se hace insoportablemente alta, tanto que le dan ganas de ir y ponerle la almohada en la cara hasta que deje de hacer ruido.

Algo le distrae de sus instintos asesinos, es un ruido, un ruido en la puerta. Se esta abriendo. ¿Quién será a estas horas? Se hace el dormido por si es su madre en su ronda nocturna de comprobación, aunque ahora que lo piensa, esta noche ya ha pasado.

- Ron - dice una voz conocida junto a su cabeza haciendo que salte unos dos metros hacia arriba.

- ¿Quieres matarme? - dice en voz alta.

- Shhh - contesta Hermione - deja de hacer escándalo y déjame un sitio en la cama, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿En mi cama? ¿Estás loca? Harry esta ahí mismo.

- Razón de mas, para que dejes de hacer tanto ruido, ¿no crees?- Murmura la muchacha metiéndose junto al desconcertado pelirrojo bajo las sabanas.

Hermione lleva un pijama. Un pijama al que no se puede llamar pijama, porque es una de sus camisetas y un pantalón corto (cortísimo) de Ginny. Se promete a si mismo que le regalará esa camiseta, porque le queda demasiado bien como para volver a guardarla en el armario. De echo, esta casi convencido de que no dársela seria delito.

Ella comienza a hablar, muy despacio, en un susurro musical que llenaba sus oídos. Del que por supuesto Ron no entiende ni una sola palabra, esta demasiado ocupado notando como sus piernas y las de Hermione se rozan levemente. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan condenadamente suave?

También se fija en que la luna llena brilla desde la ventana arrancando destellos plateados de su pelo, mientras que sus ojos parecen brillar desde dentro.

- Bla bla bla… amor… bla bla bla bla… tienes… bla bla bla bla bla… entender… bla bla bla bla bla… mejor momento.

Quiere escucharla, de veras que si, pero aunque lo intenta no lo consigue. No es capaz de saber lo que dice mientras lucha desesperado por lo alargar la mano y rozar sus labios. Parecen tan suaves, tan brillantes, tan tersos. ¿Cómo será besar a Hermione?

-Bla bla bla bla bla bla… una guerra… bla bla bla bla bla… Harry… bla bla bla bla bla… Ginny… bla bla bla bla bla - continua diciendo ella muy seria.

¡Merlín! Es tan bonita. Justo cuando pensaba que es imposible estar aún más adorable, ella va y se supera. Se muere de ganas de tocar ese pelo, de acariciarlo, de jugar con los tirabuzones, de enredarlos en sus dedos. Eso seria fabuloso. No, espera, acariciarle el pelo, mientras la besa y sus piernas se rozan suavemente. ¡Guau! Esa es la idea que ahora mismo tiene Ronald Weasley del paraíso.

- Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla… tus padres… bla bla bla bla bla bla…Fleur… bla bla bla bla bla bla… la boda… bla bla bla bla bla bla. - Entonces para de hablar un momento, mientras lo mira fijamente.- ¿Ron? ¿Me estas escuchando? - Pregunta poniendo esa cara, justo esa expresión entre cansancio y enfado, precisamente esa, que lo vuelve completa y absolutamente loco.

Su cerebro deja de comunicarse con el resto de su cuerpo y para cuando es consciente otra vez, su mano sujeta a Hermione por la cintura suavemente, mientras sus labios acarician su boca. Y si, es justo tan suave como lo había imaginado. La aprieta un poco mas, cuando su lengua se aventura lamiendo con delicadeza, pidiendo permiso para profundizar aun mas ese beso que se esta llevando su razón.

La manos de Ron se pierden en el pelo de Hermione, sus piernas están enredadas y sus labios parecen incansables, si paran, es solo porque Harry esta a un par de metros de distancia y lo recuerdan a tiempo.

Está sonrojada y preciosa, cuando le da un beso antes de marcharse, pero en el último momento se para junto a la puerta.

- ¿Entonces no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho?- pregunta confundida.

- Te juro que lo he intentado - susurra avergonzado.

- ¿Lo conseguirás si probamos mañana? - murmura esperanzada.

- ¿A las cuatro en el bosque?

- Vale, allí nos vemos - confirma sonriendo mientras cierra la puerta.

Ron cierra los ojos, mientras nota como el sueño lentamente se apodera de él, fijando una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pues su último pensamiento antes de dormir, es que al día siguiente, aunque lo intente con todas sus fuerzas, está seguro, de que tampoco escuchará ni una palabra.


End file.
